


Las del volleyball (y la gata que prometió salvar a la estrella)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Fem!YamaKen, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Love, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Kenma, realmente, no le solían importar esas cosas. Pero cuando se trataba de Yamaguchi ni siquiera podía recordar su color favorito.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Las del volleyball (y la gata que prometió salvar a la estrella)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí estamos, dejando de lado las historias que tengo sin terminar y creando otras nuevas porque soy un desastre y llevo bastante mal eso de existir.

Kenma tiene veinte años y nunca le ha atraído nadie. O eso es lo que dijo ella cuando Kuroo, su mejor amiga, le preguntó si alguna vez en su corta vida se había enamorado. Recuerda el momento como si fuera ayer, fue en su primer año de universidad, vivía en los dormitorios de la residencia pero pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el apartamento de su amiga. Ahí estaban, una bebía cerveza y otra, refresco, jugaban a videojuegos y Kuroo hablaba y hablaba y Kenma solo le escuchaba. Entonces, el tema de conversación pasó a ser los chicos de su clase y, luego, Kuroo pausó el juego, giró su cuerpo y miró, con sus alargados ojos tan abiertos como pudo, a su amiga. 

—Kenma… —pausó, añadiéndole el drama que necesitaba— ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Normalmente, cuando hablaban de chicos y de relaciones, Kuroo hablaba sobre ella, su experiencia, lo que le había pasado o lo que quería que le pasara; ella era la que se emocionaba cuando veían estúpidas películas románticas, quien soñaba con estar enamorada, casarse y tener una familia. Nunca le había preguntado a Kenma qué era lo que a ella le gustaba, qué chicos le parecían atractivos o si aspiraba a tener una relación. No le importó nunca, en realidad, le parecía divertido escuchar a su amiga quejarse de los chicos que no le hacían caso, o bien, de los que le hacían caso. Así que, cuando Kuroo le preguntó, con un semblante tan serio que, en realidad parecían estar planeando un asesinato, Kenma sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me ha atraído ningún chico —le respondió. Cualquier otra persona habría finalizado la conversación ahí, se habría sentido satisfecha y simplemente, habría vuelto a la partida del juego. Pero claro, era Kuroo quien tenía al lado, así que ella dejó ella dejó el mando en la mesa y se sentó más cerca de su amiga. Subió los pies en el sofá y apoyó su codo en sus rodillas y, Kenma, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que Kuroo estaba a punto de intentar sacar a la luz sus secretos más íntimos. 

—¿Cómo que nunca te ha atraído nadie? 

Kenma soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba hablar de si misma y, mucho menos, de chicos, sólo se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

—¿No hay ninguno de los chicos de tu clase que te parezca guapo? —Curioseó Kuroo, poco convencida de la respuesta de su amiga. —¿Algún profesor? —Kenma hizo una mueca, disgustada, pensando en los decanos de su facultad. —¿Ni siquiera en el instituto? Oh vamos, tiene que haberte gustado alguien en el instituto. ¿Un chico del equipo de volleyball masculino del Nekoma? ¿Quizás un mánager? —A esas alturas, Kenma intentaba no escucharla. Pegó su espalda al respaldo del sofá e, imitando a la morena, subió sus piernas. Kuroo volvió a abrir los ojos mientras chasqueaba su lengua: —¡Lo tengo! ¡El chico de Karasuno! Por el que fantaseaba Tora no… El otro, el rubio… No me acuerdo cómo se llama, pero el que era tímido y al que daban ganas de abrazar. ¿Me vas a decir que no te parecía atractivo?

—No, Kuro. —Abrazó sus piernas y miró cansada a su amiga, que parecía no darse por vencida, así que intentó cambiar de tema: —Además, creo que es gay.

—¡Y qué más da! Que sea gay no le quita lo adoraba que es… —Pausó, mordiéndose el labio. Kenma supo que su mejor amiga ya se había olvidado del objetivo principal de la conversación. —¡Pero yo también lo creo! Bokuto y yo pensamos que estaba saliendo con el otro mánager, el guapo, ¡es que parecían ser tan cercanos!

La conversación murió de esa manera y, entonces, Kenma no se sintió tan mal por haber mentido a su mejor amiga. Se dijo que, en teoría, se había limitado a responder sus preguntas, no contándole la verdad. Quizás, la próxima vez que tuviesen esa conversación, sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a su mejor amiga todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero en ese momento no lo era. Esperaba que, en un futuro, pudiera perdonarle por no contarle lo que le debería haber contado. 

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a tener esa conversación, un año y pocos meses después, Kenma tampoco le contó la verdad. Y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida cerca del centro de la ciudad. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro a pesar de no ser tan tarde y, desde donde estaban sentadas, podían ver la calle peatonal abarrotada de personas, en su mayoría, estudiantes que aprovechaban la noche de un viernes. A su lado estaba sentada Kuroo, ya había terminado su hamburguesa y en esos momentos luchaba con un paquete de kétchup, intentando abrirlo con los dientes. En frente de ella, Tsukishima acabó quitándole el sobre, un tanto fatigada por cuan infantil podía ser la morena. Y, entonces, esta, después de abrir el sobre, colocando su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, había mirado a Kenma y preguntado:

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?

Y antes de que Kenma pudiese responder, su mejor amiga se adelantó y, echando con cuidado la salsa encima de sus patatas fritas, sin mirar a nadie en particular, restándole importancia al asunto, dijo:

—No, a Kenma no le ha gustado nadie nunca.

A Kenma no le hubiera importado si, en la mesa, sentadas y comiendo comida basura, solo hubiesen estado ellas tres. Pero no, la mejor amiga de Tsukishima también estaba, sentada en frente de ella, bebiendo refresco con una pajita y mirando con una ceja alzada a Kuroo. Tenía el pelo en un moño medio deshecho, algunos mechones de ellos molestaban en su rostro y tapaban algunas de sus pecas. Sus labios húmedos y rozados, alrededor de la pajita, sorbiendo y tragando. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de Metallica, de manga corta y rota, un tanto escotada. Sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y su cuerpo recargado en ellos.

A Kenma no le hubiera importado si, en la mesa, sentadas y comiendo comida basura, no hubiese estado la única persona por la que, en sus veinte años, se había sentido realmente atraída. 

—Oh… —fue lo único que dijo Yamaguchi, sus grandes ojos mirando a Kenma, quien se hacía cada vez más pequeña en su sitio. Se centró en sus propias patatas ignorando el cómo Tsukishima había empezado a regañar a Kuroo por haber respondido por ella y, además, la mirada de Yamaguchi, quien parecía, de repente, no entender nada. Las cuatro chicas hablaron de otras cosas durante toda la noche, la mayoría de las voces que se escuchaban eran las de Kuroo y Yamaguchi, quienes parecían llevarse fenomenal. Acabaron de cenar pero estuvieron un tiempo más ahí sentadas, no haciendo mucho más que ponerse al día. Luego, acompañaron a Yamaguchi a la estación de metro y se despidieron de esta, que estudiaba en otra universidad y vivía en la residencia de esta. Kenma agradeció que Yamaguchi se fuese la primera, porque juraba que no podría soportar estar cerca de ella por un segundo más. Su simple presencia le abrumaba. Quizás era el perfume que usaba, la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, las perforaciones en su oreja que se había hecho o, quizás, era lo que había dicho, tranquilamente y sin alguna preocupación, sobre el viaje que había hecho el año pasado a Londres con su novio. 

Kenma fue la siguiente en desaparecer. Kuroo y Tsukishima iban a quedarse un rato más por ahí, dando vueltas y, aunque se ofrecieron a acompañarla, la chica se negó. Su apartamento no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, en realidad, así que llegó enseguida. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y, sin cambiarse de ropa, se tiró en la cama. Intentó dormir, pero el sueño no le aparecía. Mordió su labio, frustrada, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de su techo. Pensaba en Yamaguchi, no la había visto desde que terminó el instituto. De eso había pasado cerca de dos años, quizás un poco más, y todo en ella parecía igual, a pesar de estar, físicamente, diferente. Sus ojos seguían igual de grandes, su pelo igual de corto, tenía las mismas pecas y su sonrisa era tan amplia como recordaba. Hablaba y hablaba, alegre y contenta por todo, riendo con facilidad, saboreando cada instante de su vida. Kenma nunca le había llegado a entender, aunque no es como si hubieran hablado demasiado, de todos modos. Aun así, seguía siendo la única persona con la cual había soñado.

La chica suspiró. Se recostó sobre su hombro y metió una mano debajo de su almohada, buscando una posición más cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado la ventana abierta, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y cerrarla, así que optó por preocuparse de ello cuando en la mañana siguiente le despertasen los rayos de sol. Cerró los ojos y, pensando en la castaña, acabó quedándose dormida.

* * *

Yamaguchi tiene diecinueve años y siente que toda su vida ha sido una constante de malas decisiones. Cuando era pequeña no supo defenderse de quienes le molestaban y acabó dejando que otras chicas se burlasen de ella. Luego, Tsukishima apareció y le rescató de todo lo que dejaba que le ocurriese. La chica alta y rubia que adoraba los dinosaurios y las tartas de fresa tanto como a su hermana y al volleyball, le había ayudado y no podía estar más agradecida. Fue el momento en el que debió de haberse imaginado que toda su vida sería igual. Ella corriendo de los peligros y refugiándose en la primera sombra que prometiera cuidarla. Pero, en ese momento, ella era solo una niña y no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que su futuro le depararía. Se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil, a la que si dejaban sola, terminaría por romperse. 

Y, entonces, entró al instituto y se dio cuenta de que los chicos no le parecían tan atractivos como las chicas. Tsukishima le preguntó si no había sido así siempre y la castaña no supo qué decir. 

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tsukki? 

La rubia se encogió de hombros quitándose los cascos. Se los dejó alrededor del cuello y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta negra. Caminaban juntas hacia su casa después de la exhausta práctica de volleyball, según su profesora tendrían un partido de práctica con una escuela de Tokio en un par de semanas y Daichi, la capitana del equipo, quería que estuviesen preparadas. 

—Pensé que en la escuela media las otras chicas se reían de ti por ello. 

Otra vez, la castaña se quedó muda. Bajó la mirada a sus pies y se cruzó de brazos, tragando saliva. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, lo que no era muy raro puesto que Tsukishima nunca había sido de hablar demasiado, pero en ese momento, se sintió diferente. Yamaguchi parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

—Sabes que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿no? —Tsukishima miró a su mejor amiga, cogiendo de nuevo sus auriculares para ponérselos, y se quedaron paradas en la acera. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza, en realidad, poco convencida. 

—Supongo.

Ninguna de las dos chicas habló más del tema, a pesar de saber a la perfección que algo andaba mal en ello. Yamaguchi supo esquivar bastante bien las preguntas cuando Tsukishima intentó hablar de ello y al final se acabó dando por vencida. Así que cuando consiguieron olvidarse de ello, el partido contra la escuela Nekoma llegó y todos los pensamientos que Yamaguchi había intentado hacer desaparecer, surgieron en su cabeza como balas en un tiroteo. No estaba del todo segura de si le gustaban las chicas, mucho menos de si eso era lo correcto, pero lo que no podía negar era cuan hermosa era la colocadora del equipo contrario. Su pelo largo, teñido de rubio y de raíces negras, liso y recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos, largos y afilados como los de un gato, mirando el campo y la pelota, observándolo todo. Menos a ella, porque Yamaguchi estaba segura de que la chica no le había visto.

Porque nadie lo hacía nunca.


End file.
